Flynn Sees a Shrink
Flynn Sees a Shrink is the Season 92 premiere of HTFF. Plot Humphrey opens a box and uses the pieces inside to assemble a shrink ray. Flynn is more than willing to test it. So Humphrey fires the ray. However, the device has only affected Flynn's leg, and then breaks apart the next second. Flynn bitterly leaves, dragging his enlarged leg along. Humphrey tries to reassemble his shrink ray. Gradually, Flynn pants with exhaustion upon reaching the nearest clinic, which happens to belong to Dr. Quackery. As he steps into the waiting room, the other patients - consisting of Random, Lumpy and Fizzles - laugh at his freakish leg. Lugging himself past the crowd, Flynn knocks on the doctor's door, but Quackery is busy with another patient, Chroma. Utterly frustrated, Flynn attempts to kick the door down, but kicks himself in the face and earns more laughter from the others. Head hanging in shame, Flynn walks into a nearby therapy room. A little voice tells him to take a seat. He looks to see the therapist, Nursery, sitting on the desk, and is awestruck by how small she is. Laying down, Flynn talks about his life, revealing to be the shortest of his siblings and his height giving him a number of disadvantages. Before he could get riled up again, Nursery snaps him out of it by hitting him with her notepad and then telling him to take deep breaths. Flynn closes his eyes and meditates. While this goes on, Dr. Quackery calls Nursery to come out for a moment. Chroma is now shown dead on the waiting room floor and Random casually puts candy from the reception desk into his mouth. Back in the therapy room, Humphrey climbs in through an open window to tell Flynn he has fixed the shrink ray. Flynn urges him to fire it. Humphrey pulls the trigger, but is knocked off his feet by the blast. The stray beam bounces off the walls before hitting Quackery, shrinking him. Flynn and Humphrey fight over the shrink ray, accidentally putting it on reverse and firing a second beam that grows Nursery to medium size. Quackery decides to go back into his office but cannot even reach the doorknob. The squabble between the shrink ray eventually leads to Humphrey being shrunken. Quackery comes in, mistakes Humphrey for a fly, and swats him with his sleeve. He turns to see a stool by the edge of the room and takes it. Quackery enters the closet and attempts to reach for a wet floor sign on a shelf. Flynn picks up the shrink ray and tries to use it himself. He slips over and fires numerous beams. One hits Dr. Quackery, growing his body immensely until he is compressed in the closet room. As Nursery mops up the mess in the waiting room, she is shrunken tiny and gets crushed by the mop handle when it falls. Giving it one more go, Flynn proceeds to shrink his leg. However, he gets another idea and instead grows his other leg. He is satisfied to finally be taller, but then his legs continue to grow to the point where his head is squeezed against the ceiling and splatters. Moral "Be a little patient." Deaths #Chroma has his heart removed by Dr. Quackery (not shown). #Humphrey is swatted. #Dr. Quackery's body is compressed. #Nursery is crushed by the mop handle. #Flynn's head is splattered against the ceiling. Injuries #Random has a rash. #Lumpy is missing an arm. #Fizzles is missing several teeth. #Chroma's left eye was swollen. Trivia *The word "shrink" is a term given to psychologists or therapists, which is Nursery's occupation. It also refers to shrinking itself. *The moral also gives off a joke: Flynn was a patient at the clinic, but was also impatient for Humphrey to work his shrink ray. *It is revealed that Flynn was the shortest of his siblings. A family portrait is shown with only half his head visible at the bottom, although the other members in the photo (supposedly his parents) were merely drawn as silhouettes, like Generic Tree Friends. *It can be assumed Humphrey recieved the shrink ray from Sniffles, as his image was on the box. *Originally, Dr. Quackery was going to chop off Flynn's leg after being shrunken. *This episode was released a day early because of the creator's schedule. Gallery Defective shrinkray.png|Never trust hummingbirds with shrink rays. Nursesizeswap.png|Tiny Quackery and medium-sized Nursery. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 92 episodes